A light string includes a main electrical wire (1) connecting with many bulb sets (2), which provides decorative lighting effect by bulbs (21). In order to increase decorative effect, a decorative assembly is usually provided with the light string. For example in FIG. 1, there are several plastic leaves (3) directly tied on the main electrical wire (1). This prior structure will be troublesome in assembling each leaf (3) on the wire (3). The leaf (3) is possible to be loosened since tied strength with the wire (3) is obviously not enough.
Accordingly, the primary object of the invention is to provide a decorative assembly of a light string, which includes a connecting wire being winded with the electrical wire. The connecting wire has been provided with many rods for engaging with decorative assemblies firmly and easily. Now the features and advantages of the present invention will be described in detail with reference to the accompanying drawings.